nomoresorrowpostpotterrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Scorpius Malfoy
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (b.July 2, 2006) is the only child of the Minister of Magic Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass. Scorpius is from a very long line of purebloods and is a sixth year Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He started attending Hogwarts in the year 2017 along with his now best friends Albus Potter and Theresa Kelsey. He's bisexual and is open about it. A chaser in the quidditch team since his second year yet is also a good seeker if needed. Scorpius became a prefect in his fifth year and has retained his badge. Biography Early Childhood Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born in the late evening on the 2nd July 2006 in Wiltshire, England; in fact he was born right in the Malfoy Manor. Being the first and only child, Scorpius was indeed a spoilt child. From the moment he was about to read, walk and write, Scorpius was taught everything about purebloods, proper etiquette and everything about the wizarding world, needless to say the child loved listening to everything. At the age of five, his mother lashed out at the young boy, claiming he was taking too much of his father's attention from her. Their relationship was never meant to be a close one as he grew up. At the age of seven, Scorpius showed his first signs of magic, making the whole family proud and excited, no matter that he broke his grandmother's favourite china teapot. None scolded him for it; instead he was rewarded with gifts, even getting his first broom from his father who taught him how to fly it. After hearing that his father had been on the quidditch team when he was at Hogwarts, Scorpius begun training for the same position, seeker. He was good at it, a natural like his father. When the acceptance letter came, he couldn’t contain his joy and begged his father to take him to Diagon Alley to buy the things he needed. He got a custom made robes, brand new books, his wand and his owl. She was a brown flecked white owl which Scorpius adored the moment he set his eyes on her, naming her Trinity. Education at Hogwarts First Year Nerves finally begun to take hold when Scorpius stepped onto the platform at Kings Cross. Many questions going in his mind. This was the first time he saw Albus, James and Lily, although Lily was seeing her brothers off. He had heard many things about the Potters from his family, telling him that it was Harry that defeated the dark wizard although his father and Harry never got on during school. This didn’t stop Scorpius from making up his own mind about them. On the Hogwarts Express, Scorpius managed to get a compartment to himself, although that wouldn’t last long. A few first years also joined him in the compartment. It was silent for nearly an hour before someone eventually spoke up and before they knew it, they were chatting away as if they were already friends. Once at Hogwarts, Scorpius joined the other first years in the boats that sailed up to the castle. Scorpius knew he wouldn’t forget such a marvellous sight. The sorting was where Scorpius was the most nervous and as he sat under the hat, it debated for a moment between putting him in Slytherin or in Ravenclaw. To his relief he was placed in his family's house, Slytherin, the only acceptable house according to his grandfather. Albus Potter was called shortly after him and he assumed like everyone else that he would instantly go to Gryffindor like his brother and family. But the hat threw a curved ball and placed Albus Potter in Slytherin. That first night, Scorpius ended up with a bed next to Albus Potter and so he spoke to him, figuring that if they were to be house and dorm mates it would be nice if they all knew each other. It took a while for Scorpius to completely open up to Albus, knowing all about their family feuds back in school, taking more than a few months but eventually he became good friends with Albus, often pairing up with him in their classes. It was during this year he found he absolutely loved potions as was one of the best students in the class. Flying class was a breeze for him as he had already been taught, yet he didn’t show off, instead he followed the instructions the professor gave. By the end of the year, Albus and Scorpius had become best friends. Second Year During the summer, Scorpius stayed at the Potter's house, much to Harry's dislike. Of course Scorpius ignored it and was quiet happy to be hang out with Albus during the holidays. There he also met Albus's extended family, with most of them giving him warm greetings and Aubrey McNeal, a muggleborn witch in his and Albus's year. Yet their encounter was brief as he was usually outside and in the air, practicing quidditch with Albus. He found out Albus also liked the position as seeker on the team. Heading back to school, Scorpius wasn’t nervous like he was in his first year, in fact he was rather excited. Second year was the year students could apply for quidditch and Scorpius was determined to get on the team. When try outs came, he first auditioned for the role of seeker yet gave up the position for his best friend and asked for a place on the team as a chaser, which he got. He was that excited that he went straight into the Owlery and wrote his father a letter saying he had gotten on the Slytherin team, still dressed in quidditch robes. During the first game, Scorpius impressed a few with the 4 goals he scored before Albus caught the snitch. Although his goals were overshadowed by his best friend catching the golden ball, he didn’t feel any hatred towards Al; in fact he was the first one to congratulate him. The Slytherin quidditch team went on to win the quidditch cup that year; however the house cup had gone to Ravenclaw. It was also during this year he met his other best friend Theresa Kelsey. Although they didn’t get off on the right foot, and basically insulted one another when they first bumped into each other, it was Albus that was the glue in their relationship and over the course of the year, their friendship grew, insults and all included. Third Year Once again he stayed at the Potters residence during the summer between his second and third year, only going home for a couple of days before having to go back to school. He didn’t see much of Albus's extended family during those holidays. Third year was a very eventful year. First of all he was excited to be able to go on Hogsmeade trips with the rest of the third years and up. Second he had to pick 3 electives in which he eventually settled for Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies though the only one he really cared much for was care of magical creatures, the others were chosen because he didn’t like any of the other subjects. Unfortunately Scorpius struggled on one of his elective classes, Divination and soon came to believe it was a waste of time, unfortunately he had to put up with the subject for a few years. One other important thing happened during the school during his third year was the Hogwarts tournament. He had heard that these tournaments replaced the Triwizard tournaments and he wanted to see how one went. The tournament intrigued him and he felt that it was something he could do, however he was too young at the time. Nevertheless he vowed he'd wait to the next one in three years, in which he'd be able to enter and hopefully participate. He loved his first Hogsmeade trip, heading into Honeydukes and being able to have a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, spending the whole day with both his best friends. He thought nothing could be more perfect.a Fourth Year Scorpius's fourth year wasn’t as eventually as his other years, in fact his fourth had to have been one of his most boring years at Hogwarts. He excelled in his classes except for Divination in which he was still struggling with. It wasn’t until the middle of his fourth year he begun to take interest in girls and shortly after he realised it wasn’t just girls he was interested in. Of course he kept it a secret knowing that if others knew, it would somehow get all over the papers that the minister's son was bisexual. He didn’t even tell his best friends about it either. More and more work seemed to be piled onto them as their OWLs were next year. Many had starting thinking of what they wanted to do after Hogwarts, but Scorpius still had absolutely no idea what he wanted to do. Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year After Hogwarts Physical Description Scorpius Malfoy inherited his father's looks: blonde hair, grey eyes, pointed face and a pale complexion. He was said to look exactly like his father at the age of 11. However as he grew older, that resembalence weakened which allowed Scorpius to have his own looks and style. His hair is somewhat on the shaggy side and his eyes are a diffrent shade to his father's, being a misty grey instead of a silvery grey. His build is athletic with some muscles, this is due to the quidditch he done and the running he does. He's obtained a few small scars from quidditch. Scorpius doesnt mind muggle clothing, in fact he finds some items rather comfortable. He's got no particular style, he basically grabs the first thing he gets his hands on and puts it on. He likes wearing blacks, greens and silver though has worn other colours too. If he's not in school robes or quidditch robes, he can usually be found in jeans/pants and a shirt. He has a fair amount of both wizarding and muggle clothing in his wardrobe. Personality and Traits intelligent // stubborn // mysterious // confident // independant // loyal // protective // cunning/sly (sometimes) // manipulative (sometimes) // strong willed At first appearance, people would automatically assume that Scorpius was exactly like his father and with the way he sometimes acts, it’s not hard to tell his Draco's son. However there is more to the young Malfoy. He was brought up with the ideas of being arrogant, snobbish, conceited, cunning, strong willed, confident, manipluative and everything else a pure-blooded wizard with his family status is meant to behave like. His father 'tried' to raise him better, which he does believe he has, hearing the stories of what his father had been up to, for one Scorpius would not have joined the death eaters at such a young age, no matter whether it was willingly or by force. Scorpius adores his father and grandmother, and occasionally his grandfather when he doesn’t preach on about how a pureblood has done this or should've done that. His mother however was a different story. His relationship with her has been rocky since he was 5 years old and even though she's tried everything for him to forgive her, he can’t and won’t forgive and forget what she done to him, once someone breaks his trust in them, it’s very hard to regain it. Even at her funeral, Scorpius still didnt forgive her, opting to not speak any words about her and only placing one flower on her grave. He doesnt visit often, only with the family sometimes. But Scorpius isn’t all that bad, though he appears to be his father's son, there is a side of him which he buries. He can be a nice, loyal, intelligent caring guy if he allows this side to show and only to those he completely trusts which is only a handful of people, although he’s slowly trying to bring this side out of him more often, yet he still retains that mysterious allure to him. He doesn’t like getting too close to people as he fears that they would hurt him just as much as his mother had hurt him and sometimes to pick fights just to distance himself from others. It’s his defence mechanism. Scorpius is very stubborn when it comes to getting his way with things. He goes by the motto 'A Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants' and will refuse to give up until he had gotten his way. In that he's independant and doesnt like to rely on many to help him, only a certain couple that he will allow. He loves the fact that he's a wizard with power in both magic and name and often uses his name to get just about anything he wants in the wizarding world, of course he tried that in the muggle world he'd most likely end up with blank stares. Even though he was taught purebloods were the elite and everyone else was inferior, his views are different. He'd like to consider himself being the Malfoy that breaks tradition. He doesn’t believe that muggleborns and half bloods are any less of a wizard/witch than he is and he certainly doesn’t care about the houses at Hogwarts. Magical Abilities and Skills Occlumency: Scorpius was taught this from a young age by his father Potioneer: Being Scorpius' favourite subject, he became very good with potions at a young age Quidditch: Scorpius has always loved quidditch. As a child he trained as a seeker. However applied for the position as Chaser and got it in his second year. Duelling: Just like his father, Scorpius has become a very competent duellist since being in hogwarts and is even in the duelling club. Possessions Wand Brown flecked white Owl Prefect Badge Broom Relationships Family Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy is Scorpius' father and is the Minister of Magic. Astoria Malfoy Astoria Malfoy is Scorpius' mother. Albus Potter Albus Potter is Scorpius' best friend Theresa Kelsey Theresa Kelsey is Scorpius' other best friend Aubrey McNeal girlfriend Theodore Lupin cousin Josceline Nott cousin James Potter enemy/rival Likes his father // being a pureblood // the colours green and silver // chocolate // friends // magic // money // DADA // potions // flirting // girls // boys // having fun // dueling // quidditch // flying // music // holidays/vacations // sex // parties // competing // being defiant (sometimes) // proving people wrong // chocolate // firewhiskey // butterbeer // rain/listening to rain in bed // snow // hogsmeade // candy and sweets // coffee // sleeping in // Rose Weasley Dislikes studying (though he still does it) // Detention // Assignments // his mother // insults // loosing // girls and guys wanting him just for his looks, name and money // divination // being alone // betrayl // embarrassment // rules // rejection // disappointing his father // sadness // relying on others // lemon // pepper // feeling helpless // know-it-alls // people who repeat themselves over and over // people talking about his family // being unprepared // waking up early // being teased // being told what to do // boredom // having to apologise (sometimes) // being looked down on // getting sick // rumors // being compared to others such as his father and grandfather // Being judged // clingy people // James Potter Etymology *The word Scorpius is Latin for "scorpion". Scorpius was named after a constellation, carrying on the tradition of giving astronomical names, started by the family of his paternal grandmother. In Western astrology, it is the sign of Scorpio and is linked in Greek mythology to Hades, god of the underworld, as well as the scorpion that killed the hunter Orion. *The name means 'High One' and in Greek mythology, Hyperion was the 'God of the Sun and Light' and one of the twelve Titans who were eventually overthrown by the Olympians. He was also known for helping to overthrow his father, Uranus. It is also the name of one of the moons of Saturn and of an unfinished poem by John Keats. Behind the Character Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is portrayed by ''Alex Pettyfer ''and is one of the many characters created by Second Mate Kara. Category:Champions Category:Slytherins Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Prefects Category:Quidditch Players Category:Sixth Years Category:Purebloods Category:Malfoy Family